The True Son of Skyrim
by majored
Summary: Callan is both mage and warrior. Born the Son of a powerful man in skyrim he must decide how to live life his own way or conform to the role his father wishes him to be. Rated T for now.


Callan was born the second son to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, though born second his elder brother didnt survive his first year. Even though Callan survived his birth his mother had not. for years Balgruuf had feared that his second son who was always sickly and weak would be taken from him like his wife and first son before him. But this was not to be, Farengar Secret Fire had only just begun his job at DragonsReach as the Jarls court wizard. He had heard the maids and servants talk of the Jarls sickly son and thought that this might be a chance to show the Jarl that he was capable and worth keeping around.

Getting the Jarls permission to examine the child was quite easy and needed little effort. The Jarl was so worried about his child that he was always willing to try anything that might help him. Farengar walked with the Jarl to the boys room where he was greeted by the smell of incence that Balgruuf had explained was prescribed by a traveling priest. It smelled sickly sweet and made Farengar sneeze a few time before they opened the door. The moment the door opened the full smell hit him and forced hime to choke back on his breathing as the smell was horrid and foul. Immediately he doused the burning incence in frost and put the hideous smelling sticks to death. Rushing over to the windows he opened them all as far as he could.

Finally looking at the boy he was surprised to see that the child had been able to breathe in the toxic fumes. Bringing healing magic to his hands he went to work trying to determine what was wrong with the boy, to no avail. He then tried a spell that would hopefully burn any infection out of the small childs system, yet again nothing happened. But Farengar had noticed that something was indeed strange about the child, leaving th room he found the Jarl pacing around the hall awaiting a hopefully promising report.

" My lord i must ask you a few questions before i continue." Farengar said as he walked up to the teary eyed lord.

" Go ahead and ask then!" Balgruuf nearly shouted with worry.

Ignoring this Farengar asked his first question. " How old is the child?"

" just a few months past his second year. Why?" the Jarl asked worried.

" i noticed something strange about his reaction to my magic is all my lord. now my second question, Has any other mage attempted to heal him with actual magic before and what was the reaction afterwards?" Farengar asked noticing the jarl beginning to calm down a bit.

Sighing heavily Balgruuf answered them younger man. " yes a mage tried to heal him a few months ago, he tried all the healing spells he knew and was quite exhausted by the time he was done. After that Callan was actually quite worse. I had thought that the man tried to kill my son so i had him hunted but my men never found him."

That is when it dawned on Farengar as to what may be wrong with the jarl's son. " My lord I believe i may know what is wrong with your son. A mage has two methods to restore mana to themselves, one is to drink a potion that will restore the mana itself, the second is to wait for the body to absorb the mana from the area surrounding yourself. I believe that your son is doing the second one constantly. I also believe that when a mage attempts to heal him the mana of the spell is absorbed into your sons body directly. In essence your son is absorbing too much mana and it is putting too much strain on his body causing hi to be sick and weak. I will need some supplies in order to create a talisman that will stop this." Farengar explained

The jarl was barely able to contain his excitement that his son wasnt actually sickly or weak by birth, and the joy he felt at how easy it seemed to be able to help. " i will make sure that you recieve only the best supplies you can get. I need my son to get better as soon as is possible." the jarl nearly cried in pure joy.

less than a week later after having the talisman made and the boy getting over the cold that had been affecting him he was a healthy child who wouldnt stop gigling at all the things he saw. For once in the last few years the jarl was no longer worried about the life of his son.

Within a month Callan was racing across the many halls of DragonsReach attempting to give his nannies the slip and see his father. This continued for the next two years until Callan turned four, that was the day his father had given him a wooden sword for his birthday. Callan used the sword to smack everything he could until one day he sneak attacked his father, after a good spanking he was sent to his room.

From the next day onward he was trained in the art of swordsmanship by Kodlak White-Mane of the Companions. For the next eight years he trained everyday to become a better swordsman. It was two months after his twelfth birthday that he finally succeeded in defeating Kodlak.

After celebrating his victory with his father his stepmother and his new little brother he became quite nervous and looke like he wanted to ask his father something. Balgruuf fearing that the time to have the "talk" with his sone had come took Callan to the great porch.

" Son is there something you want to talk about?" Balgruuf asked.

" Father i know that you want me to be a great warrior like yourself and uncle but i dont feel like its enough! I love the sword and i love fighting with my hands but i want more. I want to begin studying magic at the college of Winterhold!" Callan declared.

Feeling his heart nearly stop beating in his chest in fear for his son Balgruuf shouted " absolutely not! You will never study that cursed subject so long as i am your father!"

" i already have been studying it father! I know that your afraid that it will kill me but im willing to risk it. Ive been studying the books Farengar has for years!" Callan yelled calling magic to his hands and summoning a storm atronach there on the great porch.

The size and duration of a summoned creature varies between users because of two reasons, one is the skill of the caster, and two is the potency of the magic used.

The atronach stood fifteen feet tall and contrary to Balgruufs expectations didnt immediately leave the plane of Nirn. The fact that the atronach continued to stay in Nirn was baffling to Balgruuf who understood the rules of magic. At that moment it struck Balgruuf that his son was not just a martial prodigy but a arcane one as well. The thought truly scared him.

" Dismiss this abomination right now Callan before you kill yourself!" Balgruuf ordered fearing the strain the magic must be putting on his young sons body.

Defiant and stubborn as he was Callan refused, then did something that would nearly kill his father. He tore his protective amulet from his body and turned it to ashes in his hands.

" I am not afraid to die father, I will make a bet with you. I have just destroyed the amulet that keeps my body from absorbing the mana around me which means that my body will get weaker until i become sick and bed ridden. I will not become that way, my body will not get weaker and i will stay healthy. if i am still healthy one month from tonight then you will allow me to study magic in Cyrodil. If i become sickly and weak then i will never use magic again you have my word." Callan proposed.

Seeing no other way around it Balgruuf agreed and Callan dismissed the atronach. though he felt bad for a week and a half Callan's body eventually got used to the influx of mana and he gained a high tolerance and resistance to magick in general.

Balgruuf counted the days hoping that his son would gain his senses and wear the newly created amulet, alas the day never came. A month had passed rather quickly and Callan Confronted his father hoping that he would uphld his end of the deal.

" Father a month has passed and i am not weak or sickly, i expect you will allow me to study in Cyrodil now." Callan said with no emotion seeping into his voice at all.

" I cant allow that Callan, you will not be going to Cyrodil and you will not be learning magick and that is final. I dont care what agreement we had i will not let this happen!" Balgruuf roared.

With that Callan turned from his father and walked away towards the door leading to Whiterun. He didnt turn back when his father yelled after him, nor when he ordered the guards to bar the doors. He simply summoned a frost atronach and smashed the doors down and left.

Ten years later.

Callan walked through the forests of Skyrim happy to finally be home. Considered one of the most powerful mages in Cyrodil, Callan strode bravely into the forest not fearing anything that would get in his way.

In the distance he spotted waht he thought could only be a campfire and made his way to it. upon arriving he was greeted by the sight of thirty armed men.

" Hello brothers i hope im not intruding." Callan Called happily. Overjoyed to finally be in Skyrim with other nords.

The response was not very welcoming. All the soldiers immediately pulled out their weapons and began threatening Callan with them. Fearing that he might have to kill thirty nords just days after he came home Callan began chanting a spell under his breath so that none could hear.

" Hold troops. This man is not against us. I am Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak True High king of Skyrim. Forgive my me they fear we will be ambushed by the legion. Might we know your name friend?" Ulfric asked as civially as he could.

Only too happy to oblige his kinsmen Callan began to introduce himself when out from the other direction the legion appeared killing every stormcloak that fought back. Not knowing what to do Callan surrendered without putting up a fight. He watched as legionaires tackled Ulfric and gagged him. The survivors were then harshly brought to carts and loaded up to be taken to their trial. Callan had no idea what was going on and was sure that he would be let go once he told this General Tulius of his circumstances.

thanks for reading i will hopefully get a new chapter out soon. please be brutally honest in your reviews.


End file.
